Uulch
The Uulch are a race of amphibious salamander-like beings hailing from a swampy world somewhere outside of Cetan space. They are a client race to the Beilkon, and while they have few colonies now, they have the potential to become very powerful, especially with the help and protection of their patrons. Biology and Physiology The Uulch are relatively slim and tall, with a long tail, and they have many tendrils coming off of their back. The Uulch are a triple gendered species, and each gender plays a distinct role in reproduction. The females produce the eggs, the males fertilize the eggs, and the matrons incubate the eggs. Each gender provides genetic material, and without all three, the Uulch would be unable to reproduce. The Uulch have a distinct sexual trimorphism: *The matrons (incubators) are much larger and wider, and they have thicker tails and no tendrils at all; they are also quadrupedal, whereas the other genders are bipedal. The average matron stands about 12 feet tall and can weigh several tons. *The males are brighter and their tendrils are longer and much more colorful. The males also have tendrils on their head, which gives the appearance of a mohawk. The average male stands about six feet tall, typically. *The females are about the same size as the males, though with shorter tendrils and no tendril mohawk. Like the males, the females have an average height of six feet. The sexual distribution of the Uulch is approximately 49% male, 49% female, and 2% matron. Since there are so few matrons, and since the matrons incubate thousands of eggs, symbiotic bacteria help to randomize the matrons' DNA during reproduction, so as to prevent hatchlings from being too genetically similar. They go through maturation similar to that of a frog, wherein they hatch in underwater hatcheries and start out bound to the water. Eventually they develop the necessary anatomy to allow movement and breathing on land, where they spend most of their adult lives, though they retain their ability to breath underwater into their adulthood. The Uulch secrete both poisonous and hallucinogenic compounds from their skin, and they are sometimes harvested for this hallucinogenic compound, which can be synthesized into a drug that is popular within the galaxies. The Uulch also have two hearts and two circulatory systems. They have a cold-blooded heart and a warm-blooded heart. This allows them the benefits of both systems, but the drawbacks of neither. As such, the Uulch are resistant to disease, require far less food and energy, but can still regulate their internal body temperature. Their bodies automatically regulate which system is active and to what extent, allowing the proper amount of the proper blood to cycle throughout the body at the proper time. Blood that is not currently flowing through the body is stored in specialized organs, called blood sacs. Uulchan blood sacs are highly valued on the black market, especially by the Vyrkch. History Write the second section of your page here. Culture The Uulch communicate in a guttural language, mostly utilizing barks and croaks. The matrons act as the heads of society; they fill important roles, such as clan leaders. The males and females are regarded as lesser genders, and they fill the roles of warriors, artisans, and any other common job. There is little to no societal distinction between the male and female genders, however; they can both fill any role that a lesser gender is allowed to fill. The Uulch live in distinct clans, and their names incorporate their clan name. A circle of matrons heads each clan. Not all clans get along with each other, and clan warfare is common. Some clans become pirates or mercenaries, but they still stick together as a singular clan, either forming their own crew, or all joining an outside one. All eggs are sent to underwater hatcheries to be incubated by the matrons. Those that hatch as matrons are taken and raised apart from the others in a special caste, while males and females are raised by their respective clans of origin. There are no close genetic familial relationships (which is to say that hatchlings are not necessarily raised by their genetic parents), but there are close relationships within the clans. Religion Economics As a client race of the Beilkon, the Uulch are required to pay them tribute. This tribute typically includes technology, warriors, money, with warriors being the most emphasized. Technology Write the second section of your page here. Governmental Structure The Uulch have no overarching government that binds the majority of their race; instead, they live in ancestral clans lead by a council of matrons. These clans can very in size, with some having thousands of members, but each clan is an independent body that owes nothing to another clan inherently. Clans often form alliances, however, and it is not uncommon for smaller clans to join together to form a larger clan. Clan warfare is also common, however. As a client race of the Beilkon, the Uulch must pay tribute to them, however the Beilkon do not govern the Uulch. The Beilkon merely act as patrons, and the Uulch must pay them with soldiers, money, and other tributes; however, the Beilkon retain no political control over the Uulch. Military As a client race for the Beilkon, the Uulch serve in their military. The Uulch are incredibly quick and nimble, thus they make perfect scouts, snipers, and light infantry. Their speed also makes them gifted melee fighters, and they have a penchant for utilizing katana-like blades to hew foes. Uulchan Blademasters are some of the swiftest and deadliest melee fighters in the galaxy. Uulchan matrons have been recorded to take to the battlefield in very rare instances. In battle, these matrons wear back-mounted plasma cannons that can decimate foes. Since the Uulchan matrons are so large, they are functionally a living tank on the battlefield. Category:Races Category:Uulch Category:Xenox Minorix Category:Beilkon